


难言之隐

by light157



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M, 丹罐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light157/pseuds/light157





	难言之隐

午后，赖冠霖已经歇下了。姜丹尼尔倚在床头，嘴里斜叼着一支烟，扫一眼睡在身边的人，见管家进来了，指指外面，示意他出去说。

那管家手里捧着份指甲盖大小的纸包，不知要递过去还是怎的，惴惴地说药已经准备好了，不敢问要用在谁身上，姜丹尼尔掸掸烟灰，漫不经心地嗯一声，看了看烟头上的小红点，沉着声音问：“冠霖不知道吧？”

“不知道”，管家犹豫，“您确定要……”

他话还没说完，姜丹尼尔眉头已经皱了起来，管家立刻噤声，忙道：“我去给您准备”。

一小时后，姜家的后院进来了一辆车。

管家守在门口去接人，从车上下来一穿着深灰色暗纹西装的男人。男人脸部轮廓明朗，皮肤白皙，生着与姜丹尼尔几乎一模一样的眉眼，性格却似乎与他完全相反。他朝着管家点头，西装笔挺，纽扣也规规矩矩扣到领口，显出与年龄不符的克制，管家呆住了，怔怔看着那张脸，好半天才反应过来。

“您请。”

他们的泪痣居然都生在一样的地方。

管家领他进去，向里面的人打了声招呼便领着其他下人走了，姜丹尼尔坐在餐桌的对面，举高酒杯向来人示意，看到那张与自己几乎无异的脸时还是愣了愣，随即垂下眼，嘴角不易察觉地勾了勾。

“好久不见啊，大哥。”

姜义建坐到他对面，也对他点点头，“好久不见。这么多年没见，你都长这么大了”。

姜丹尼尔只笑，抿了抿杯内的红酒。

自男人坐下来后，姜丹尼尔就不时用余光去打量他对面的男人。半个月前，好友让他警惕已经回国的姜义建，多年未见，一见面却让他找不出任何破绽，似乎还是十几年前那不争不抢的性子。

姜丹尼尔帮他倒酒，那人就有些不好意思地抿唇，接过喝了一口。

“大哥这些年过得好吗？”

姜义建握着酒杯的手一顿，想到什么似的，点点头，又摇摇头。

“这些年爸很想你，虽然没和我提过，我也知道他一直担心你过得不好。不过大哥你自小就聪明，去哪都能做得好，当年若是妈带我走了，我未必能有大哥的今天。”

姜义建只看着他，正想说点什么，姜丹尼尔就抢过，继续说道：“既然你过得好，还回来做什么？”

餐厅里回荡着淅淅沥沥的红酒入杯的声音，姜丹尼尔说完便坐回了对面，抬眼，不做声的看他，姜义建也看着他，之前一直寡言，这时却突然笑开了。

“你果然长大了。”

姜丹尼尔蓦地攥紧手中的酒杯，却只是盯着杯中暗红的液体。

“我对他留下来的东西没兴趣”，姜义建又喝了一口，对他勾起嘴角，问道你不再来一点？见姜丹尼尔不理会自己，又摸了摸有些湿润的杯沿，“不过，我对某样东西倒是挺感兴趣的”。

姜丹尼尔晃着酒杯的动作停住，再看向姜义建时，目光中多了一丝不悦。他把姜义建的话又在脑子里过了一遍，没有任何头绪，而等到他察觉事情不对劲的时候，他已经感觉到手脚乏力。

这并不是红酒的后劲。姜丹尼尔眼前坐着的人开始变得模糊，他呼吸急促，可手脚使不上半分力气，只余勉强睁眼的力气，瘫软在桌上，愤怒地看着他。

“啧，药劲太大了，可不能让你睡过去。”

他整个人被拽到厨房，摔到地上，姜义建踹了他一脚，捏着他的下巴端详了一会儿，拍拍他的脸，接着就在他嘴里塞了块布，笑道：“待会好好看着”，被按在地上的姜丹尼尔才像是突然清醒了，刺骨的冰冷从脸上一点点蔓延到全身，出了一身冷汗。

楼下的动静让一向浅眠的赖冠霖醒了。

他随意披了一件姜丹尼尔扔在床头的衬衫，揉着眼睛慵慵懒懒地下楼，看见男人背对着他，似乎在喝酒。

“你又偷偷喝酒？”

赖冠霖靠近，闻到一股浓郁的酒味，还混着其他的味道，他皱眉，“怎么喝了这么多……”可他话还没说完，便被男人转身吻住了。

姜义建揉着怀里人柔韧的腰，看他闭着眼不安地不停抖动的睫毛，第一次，见到他脸上带着一种显得脆弱的表情缩在男人怀里。

赖冠霖本人比他看过的那些视频照片漂亮得多，他很少与人交谈，无表情居多，拍到的照片多是冷着脸看人，显得傲气又难以接近，而像现在这样，安静又温顺的他，姜义建想，除了姜丹尼尔，就只有他见过。

“你身上难闻死了，别碰我，去洗澡。”

赖冠霖推他，说话间已喘息不断，眼睛湿润，目光都无法聚焦，而那些话不起作用，他被男人俯身咬住了耳朵，尖锐的齿尖磨着敏感的耳廓，舌头更甚的描摹着轮廓，赖冠霖喘得更厉害，想用力推开他，却被直接捉住了手，湿热的口含住了他的。

“你做什么。”

赖冠霖知道自己推不开他，脸红红的，好声好气地讨饶，“家里有人”。

“我已经让他们走了。”

男人依旧不依不挠地舔弄着他的手指，赖冠霖从鼻子里轻轻哼出一声，还是放松了自己，让男人把自己抱起。

空气里渐渐弥漫起一股甜香，赖冠霖被抱着放在桌沿，男人放手他就会往后仰下去，他只能搂着男人的脖子，咬牙切齿地说不想在这里做，姜义建置若罔闻，将他身上唯一可以遮掩的衬衫扯碎，脑袋挨了赖冠霖一下打。

“你——”

与此同时，厨房里突然发出一声巨响。赖冠霖被吓到，身体都小幅度的抖了一下。

“家里不是没人了吗？”

姜义建捏着赖冠霖的下巴吻住了他，不让他回头，另只手的手指已经探到了后穴穴口，深深浅浅的一点点戳刺试探着，正处于发情期的赖冠霖快说不出话了，身体越来越热，男人的信息素混着混浊的酒味，还有一股陌生的味道，让他呼吸困难，像浮在欲望的浪尖上，被越托越高。

触到内里的手指使坏的往里探得更深，在仍尚余理智的时候，赖冠霖费力地想要并紧腿，躲避这种令他觉得羞耻的快感，可被直接钳住了大腿根，直到那上面也被男人掐出了一个个红印。

“姜丹尼尔！厨房不是有——”

听到这个名字，厨房里传来更大一声巨响，可赖冠霖已经无暇思考了。

还未扩张好的后穴被男人直接进入，赖冠霖被顶得一声呜咽，连人带桌子都往后滑了一段，还没缓过劲，就被男人握住腰再一次如狂风骤雨般地冲撞，撕裂般的钝痛感让他只能后仰着大口喘着气，可那里却像是早已适应了男人的形状，在一阵阵痉挛中，黏膜讨好地包裹住了男人的性器，等他反应过来的时候，酥麻感已经从脊柱蔓延到了全身。

“你个混蛋——”

姜义建好声好气地应了一声。他不停俯身啄吻着身下男孩因为快感而变得潮红，汗涔涔的脸蛋，吻他嘴角无意识溢出的透明津液，吻他怪着自己的眼睛，下身却毫不温柔地捣弄着脆弱柔软的黏膜，用双手钳制已被掐成紫红的大腿腿肉，哑着声音说他不乖。

赖冠霖红着眼睛，毫无防备的被用力的顶撞激得惊叫出声，又立刻羞恼的咬牙忍住。他艰难地靠过去，咬在男人的肩膀上，尝到腥味后又舍不得再咬了。

他把头无力地垂在男人颈边，因接连不断的快感发出难以抑制的呻吟，双腿紧绷，圈在男人腰上，可越绷紧越乏力，最后软了下来。

这种剥夺人意志力的快感来得太汹涌，像快被欲望烧干，连骨带肉一道烧成灰烬，赖冠霖搂着男人的肩膀的手也松了，只能用已经汗湿的胸膛贴在男人还穿戴整齐的胸前，靠这点来勉强支撑自己，甚至可耻的张开腿，让对方进得更深。

赖冠霖有些痛苦地喘息，贪婪地吸取渐渐变得稀薄的空气，却因为空气中渐渐浓郁的男人身上的信息素变得更为难以思考。

他无意识的微张着嘴，因羞耻而迟迟不愿发出的呻吟变得越来越没有顾忌，开始小声叫着丹尼尔的名字，微弱的求救，男人下身的动作一顿，掐住他的腰，换来更凶狠的侵犯。

持续不断的快感让男孩的身体变得更为敏感，甬道不停收缩着，变得更为紧窄。赖冠霖的身体绷得紧到发抖，微微前倾着，十指用力抓在男人背上，头发凌乱潮湿，微微前倾着，几缕碎发贴在额头，甚至已经发不出声，被一波接一波的浪潮淹没。

完全软在男人身上的人沉默很久后，突然发出一声闷闷的呻吟。那是他极力从喉间发出极为微弱的声响来求救。

他高潮了。

但身上的人并没有因此而放过他。

高潮后的肠道变得异常敏感，却依旧被男人强行撑开捣弄，赖冠霖呜咽着向男人求饶，直到内里最脆弱的细小孔缝被滚烫的性器碰到。

“你是不是疯了！你说过不碰我的！”

男孩害怕得声音都因此高了两个度，两只手的手腕却被男人只用一只手就死死钳住，挣也挣不开。

姜义建把男孩整个抱起来，让每一次戳弄都因为重力狠狠顶在生殖腔口，残忍地破开不停收缩绞紧的内壁，另一手却安抚地揉揉他已经淤紫的腰，吻去男孩脸上因为疼痛而大滴大滴落下来的眼泪。

餐厅里无比安静，仿佛刚才厨房里那两声巨大的声响都不过是一场幻觉，只有回荡在上空的显得淫靡的拍肉声，还有男孩嘴里不时溢出的无法抑制的暗哑的哭声。

直到他一阵痉挛，男人肿胀的性器在他体内迅速成结，赖冠霖终于委屈的大声哭了出来。

“哭什么。”

这时像是责备的话，从男人的嘴里说出来倒显得理所应当。

姜义建用手抹去男孩脸上的泪痕，抱他去桌上，看他皮肤上被自己掐出的红红紫紫的印痕，看他腿间缓缓流出的红白交间的浊液。

“这是我们的孩子啊——”

一阵死寂后，寂静的厨房里，传来了第三声巨响。


End file.
